barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk Around the Block with Barney / Let's Play School (Standard Version)
1999 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 58 * Part 1: Walk Around the Block with Barney Intro * Part 2: WATBWB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Being Together (1999 Version) * Part 4: WATBWB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Bumping Up and Down (1999 Version) * Part 6: WATBWB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Walk Across the Street (1999 Version) * Part 8: WATBWB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Walk Around the Block (1999 Version) * Part 10: WATBWB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Muffin Man Medley (1999 Version) * Part 12: WATBWB - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Do Your Hair Hang Low (1999 Version) * Part 14: WATBWB - Chapter 7 * Part 15: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (1999 Version) * Part 16: WATBWB - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Pumpernickel (1999 Version) * Part 18: WATBWB - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Rig a Jig Jig (1999 Version) * Part 20: WATBWB - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Ten Little Groceries (1999 Version) * Part 22: WATBWB - Chapter 11 * Part 23: The Land of Make Believe (1999 Version) * Part 24: WATBWB - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Walk Around the Block (Reprise, 1999 Version) * Part 26: WATBWB - Chapter 13 * Part 27: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 28: WATBWB - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Walk Around the Block with Barney Credits * Part 30: Let's Play School Intro * Part 31: LPS - Chapter 1 * Part 32: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (1999 Version) * Part 33: LPS - Chapter 2 * Part 34: Today We Can Say (1999 Version) * Part 35: LPS - Chapter 3 * Part 36: The Finger Play Medley (1999 Version) * Part 37: LPS - Chapter 4 * Part 38: The Alphabet Parade (1999 Version) * Part 39: LPS - Chapter 5 * Part 40: I Love to Read (1999 Version) * Part 41: LPS - Chapter 6 * Part 42: Mix a Color (1999 Version) * Part 43: LPS - Chapter 7 * Part 44: Mac and Cheese (1999 Version) * Part 45: LPS - Chapter 8 * Part 46: Five Little Butterflies (1999 Version) * Part 47: LPS - Chapter 9 * Part 48: The Shape Song (1999 Version) * Part 49: LPS - Chapter 10 * Part 50: The Baby Bop Hop (1999 Version) * Part 51: LPS - Chapter 11 * Part 52: My Yellow Blankey (1999 Version) * Part 53: LPS - Chapter 12 * Part 54: Today We Can Say (Reprise, 1999 Version) * Part 55: LPS - Chapter 13 * Part 56: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 57: LPS - Chapter 14 * Part 58 and Final Part: Let's Play School Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School